cprgfandomcom-20200215-history
History
Club Penguin Re-generated is a CPPS or Club Penguin Private Server. This means that it's a recreation of the original Club Penguin that shut-down back in March of 2017. Though this doesn't mean it a one to one recreation, It brings its own special touch with staff events and custom stuff, with some features missing that's slowly being re-implemented. So let's learn how we got here. Origin Club Penguin Generations opened its doors on June 3rd, 2017. Club Penguin Generations was a collaboration between Jerseyboy and Drivr3Joe. Drivr3Joe advertized the CPPS before release to gain a community. They released with the Launch Party which lasted for 24 hours. After the Launch Party, Operation Hibernation for 2 days then there was the Adventure Party which lasted until June 24, 2017, with 3 collectible items. The community continued to grow. Fall from grace Not too long after the Adventure Party, they announced there next party but they didn't know was that it would be there last. The infamous group Pigeon Patrol put their sights on Club Penguin Generations as there next target. Club Penguin Generations ended up getting hit with multiple DDOS (Denial-of-service attack) causing the game to be unable to be played for hours to days on end. Closure On September 2nd, 2017 Speedycppshq reported that Club Penguin Generations had suffered a database leak and was closing forever. Jerseyboy had this to say "Hi all! Jersey here. After an amazing 5 months in the cpps community. and CPG has been my glory throughout those 5 months. CPG has had many problems in the past, such as breaches and stuff. CPG has been such an amazing experience for me and the rest of the staff. But it’s with great sadness that I announce, that CPG will be officially closing on August 1st. (later corrected to September 1st) I apologise for this. I will also be leaving this community. Thanks for making this such an awesome journey. Waddle on." This leak contained 6693 user accounts with usernames, email addresses, and encrypted passwords and IP addresses included and it was later found out that 4182 accounts were using the MD5 encryption and not bcrypt that is a much better encryption type. This meant that 4182 accounts were able to be decrypted and passwords stolen. It was later found out that the leak was because of there developer at the time not enabling 2-step authentication and they were able to steal his discord account and private details including server details. Aftermath After the closure of Club Penguin Generations Drivr3Joe continued to make video's on youtube and Jerseyboy went on to work as a designer on a different cpps, this cpps was called Club Penguin Rewrote. He started work on many projects with many being incomplete even to this day. Re-Generation On October 29th, 2017, the spark was delighted. On that day Jerseyboy left the Club Penguin Rewrote team to focus on making his cpps the best it could be. note: There was no discord at first but Swegy on of our designers and Jerseyboy told me about there project and I tried joining the team. sadly there were not enough spots left for designers. And on November 13th, 2017, Beta testing was launched with our first look at what everything would look like. Beta testers also got there try the game to hunt for bugs so there was none for launch. Then on November 15th, 2017 we got an image on Twitter that was the shadows of 2 new mascots. On November 19th, 2017, The release date was announced on November 25th, 2017. The final beta live stream happened on November 20th, 2017, with a Q&A being hosted by Jerseyboy. It's here where we learned new interesting things like how the epf will be introduced at a later point due to not being able to code everything before launch. On November 22nd, 2017, it was announced that there would be an exclusive background available until November 28th, 2017 in the discord chat. As the Time got closer to launch everyone got hyped. (We were also told that all passwords would always be encrypted with bcrypt but I couldn't pinpoint when it was said so its an extra as it was before launch) Launch On November 25th, 2017, at 5 pm BST(British Standard Time) the server was released to the public and everyone joined with the Launch party being the first party on the server. The Launch Party lasted between November 25th,2017 at 5 pm BST to November 25th, 2017, at 8 pm BST. Post-Launch After launch, the Medieval party started right after and ended on December 5th, 2017. No one knows whats stored for us in the future but we can only hope its great. Closure On March 14th 2018, Club Penguin Regenerated was breached and Pigeon Patrol got their hands on the database. They said they would release it if Symfox didn't apologise. Jersey then decided to close down CPRG due to the database breach. Club Penguin Regenerated has Bcrypt passwords and ips are not stored. You are all safe. I would like to thank Jerseyboy and all the other Staff for giving us this wonderful Community.